jutsuonlinefreeforumsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirigakure
Kirigakure Kirigakure is the Hidden Village of the Water Country. Located in the centre of a lake shrouded in mist. Kiri is renowned for it's fishermen culture and also pirates. The water country have always been the victims of local pirates committing crimes. Kiri shinobi follow the teaching of the first Mizukage, Ekitai Hozuki a famous tactician. They believe that any overwhelming situation can be one with planning and good tactics. Kirigakure History 29AK: The Fudal lord of the Water Country was growing tired of his people being robbed by pirates and sought a solution. He was approached by Ekitai Hozuki, a famousshinobi tactician in the water country who had a plan to increase the countries defences. By relocating all of the most profitable items to the island in the centre of Water Country the pirates would have to get into Kiri from only one direction and without their ships. 36AK: Ekitai continued to help improve Kiri's defences and was named 1st Mizukage. 45AK: The First Ninja War began. After the failure that was the first Kage meeting, four of the countries declared war on each other while Iwagakure remained neutral and refused to get involved with such matters. A 10 year 4-way war between, Konoha, Suna, Kiri and Kumo lost many lives. With the upcoming war and Ekitai's health deteriorating he named the 2nd Mizukage, Han Uzumaki, his right hand man. 49AK: Whilst Konoha was busy battling Suna and Kumo in the Plains country, Kiri took the opportunity to attack Konoha. They completely overwhelmed the village and stole many secrets and scrolls. 54AK: In a fierce battle between Kumo and Kiri the 2nd Mizukage renowned for his tactical abilities managed to surround the 2nd Raikage on the battle field, and kill him seriously weakening Kumo's army. The war was moving in Kiri's favour. 54AK: With the election of the 3rd Raikage, Kumo opted for peace, approaching the 2nd Hokage with a treaty to for an alliance in the war. Koizumi, the 2nd Hokage accepted the offer and approached the Mizukage with the same request while the Raikage spoke with the 2nd Kazekage. The Mizukage refused to be allied with Kumo as the bloodshed between the two countries has been massive over the years. The 3rd Kazekake Karramaru reluctantly agreed. 55AK: After a bloody 10 years the war came to an end with the beginning of the Konoha-Kumo-Suna alliance. Kirigakure retreated from the battlefields while Suna, Konoha and Kumo began working together. This proved most troublesome for Kiri who were looking in good form to win the war but playing it smart they retreated. 61AK: Han Uzumaki retires from his positon as Mizukage and names the 3rd Mizukage, Uetto Yuki. 66AK: Uetto is approached by Sakai Uchiha with an offer to help him destroy Konoha if he assists on helping seal a Tailed Beast in a worthy candidate. 67AK: During the Chuunin exams, Kirigakure allied with Sakai attack Konoha in order to kill Raishimaru. Sakai and Kiri flee from Raishimaru and his shinobi after a fierce battle. 68AK: After hearing about Suna's attack on Konoha and the start of the 2nd Ninja war, Uetto approaches the new Kazekage, Keiji Akiyama to assist him in the war against Konoha and Kumo.